Ice Flower
by kuwayukifan91
Summary: Kuwabara hated watching Yukina leave for her home world. There were times he wouldn't see her for months, causing him to miss her. Until one day, he gave a letter on a past visit...


**Hey there! It's me again! I absolutely love KuwaYuki fanfics, so I'm gonna try to make as many as I can. If you wanna see a good story, please go read Someday by yours truly and give my other stories a look! Please review and I'll see you on another fanfic!**

 **I am currently working on my story Her Sweet Love, so if you want to go give it a read and review, I would like that!**

 **Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and the characters are not my creations and are owned by Yoshirio Togashi.**

 _Ice Flower_

The sound of a busy city on a cool autumn day was roaring throughout the atmosphere, the leaves were changing, falling or being drifted in the chilled wind. Kuwabara leaned against the wall of the train station booth, watching people enter and exit the train before it pulled off with another train following behind. He looked down towards his watch, it was almost noon. He looked towards the sky, it was a sunny but partially cloudy day, still a perfect day.

Yukina was visiting for the next two days and he wanted to be the first one to welcome her. No one dared to challenge him, except Hiei who grunted but always found the big dope to be harmless. He arrived an hour and a half early in case her train was to come earlier than the time noted on her ticketstub. He smiled happily to himself, he couldn't wait for her to be here. He had so many places he wanted to take Yukina, most importantly, he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

He didn't like these long separations between them. It would be weeks to nearly months before they were to meet again, and this gave him an idea starting a few months back at the end of a visit.

" _I wish you didn't have to leave." Kuwabara sadly spoken, "It's not the same without you here, Yukina."_

" _I know, Kazuma." Yukina's voice weakened, she was just as sad as he was, "I sincerely apologize, but I must return to my world. I'm only allowed to leave for so long."_

 _Kuwabara nodded, he felt his heart drop little by little. After spending the weekend together, they met at Genkai's temple to bid each other farewell, as much as neither of them wanted to. Yukina noticed how hurt Kuwabara was, and she felt his pain. She never liked leaving the most wonderful and only friends she had in her whole life, let alone go back to a world of women who were too insecure and closed minded. Kazuma was special to her, as she was to him; he told her multiple times how much she meant to him and she believed him._

 _She noticed a letter in his pocket marked with her name on the front. "What is that in your jacket pocket, Kazuma?"_

 _He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at her earnestly, "I wanted to write something for you to read until we meet up again. I just…" he started to look towards his shoes nervously, "…We all will miss you. Heck, I'll miss you, more than anyone else. So I wrote this letter in hopes you'd read it over and maybe you'll think of me."_

 _She reached out and accepted the letter before looking up to Kuwabara, whose head was hung low with a slight sorrow on his face._

 _Yukina smiled sweetly and gently placed her hand upon his left cheek, making him look into her ruby red eyes, "I won't keep you waiting long, Kazuma. Don't be upset, I promise we'll be together soon. Just study hard in school, ok? I'll read your letter on the way home."_

 _Kuwabara blushed hard as the feeling of her cool, soft, porcelain hand on his face made him grin widely. He cupped her hand with his, hoping to cling on to any form of touch for as long as possible._

 _Botan arrived on her oar, ready to take Yukina back to her world, "Ta da! Your chariot awaits!"_

 _Yukina nodded and looked to Kazuma again, tilting her head, "I have to go now, Kazuma. We'll meet up again."_

 _Kuwabara nodded as he reluctantly surrendered her hand. He slowly released her hand until he felt it no more. He moved his arms around her and pulled her close to his body, giving her a gentle hug. "I'll train to be a better man when you get back, I promise." He spoke as he released her, watching her back away towards Botan who was already on her floating oar._

 _Yukina mounted behind Botan, then looked to Kazuma, "I already know you are, Kazuma. I'll see you soon."_

 _Kuwabara waved towards her as he watched the woman he cared about the most go into the clouds. There he was, alone again, to watch his love go back into the world of ice._

The sound of the train whistle awoke him from his memory. He seen the train car of passengers pull into the docking station and open the side doors. Kuwabara moved from the pillar and quickly into the crowd of people that were heading off the train. He bumped into a few people in hopes to get to Yukina, but each time he circled around, she was nowhere to be seen. He felt his heart in his stomach and out of breath. The last group of people exited the train, slowly closing the doors, and took off down the station.

As Kuwabara watched it go, he took a disappointing gulp.

"Kazuma!" a voice rang from the area behind him.

He turned around to face the pillar he was leaning on earlier, it was Yukina with her bag in hand, tilting her head sideways giggling, "Silly Kazuma. I was standing here for five minutes now. Have you forgotten where our meeting place would be again?"

"Yukina! You're here!" He loudly chuckled as he ran back to the area, swooping Yukina into a big hug. They both held each other for a few seconds, drowning in each other in an attempt to sense who they were hugging was really in front of them. Soon as they released, Kuwabara looked down to Yukina, both were smiling, yet embarrassed at the long hug.

"Long time, no see?" Kuwabara smirked as he took her bag and carried it over his shoulder.

Yukina giggled, "It's only been three months, Kazuma. I hope it was not too long of a wait."

He chuckled, "Nah! It wasn't too bad this time! I did train a lot while you were gone, and I aced my test I told you about last time!"

"How wonderful, Kazuma. I'm very proud of you." She replied happily.

He grinned widely, but then curiosity took over his mind, "S-so….did you like my letter?"

Yukina nodded, her face flustered, "Yes, I liked it very much. You were right, I kept re-reading it and it made me smile just thinking that you wrote something so thoughtfully magnificent. Don't worry, I'm sure to understand much more so long as you are willing to also teach me."

"Of course I will! Anything for my Yukina!" Kuwabara excitedly exclaimed.

Yukina giggled, "Thank you, Kazuma, I really did enjoy reading it. It was so heartwarming to read over, I couldn't stop myself."

Kuwabara cracked a wide smile; it was the best idea he ever came up with, "No problem at all, my dearest love!" he then pointed to a nearby store and joyfully asked, "Do you wanna get ice cream before we go see everyone? I'll buy you whatever flavor you want!"

Yukina cheered, "That would be lovely. Thank you, Kazuma."

Kuwabara offered his arm to her, which she accepted. Neither of them realized the letter fell out of her bag as they turned to the exit; Yukina was giggling at a story Kuwabara was telling.

And little did they know that Hiei was tailing Kuwabara the whole time from the roof of the high train station building. He watched as the letter floated in the air. He leaned over and caught it in his grasp, crumbling the letter. He opened it, noticing it had Yukina's name on the front. He started unfolding it until he notice some writing inside.

 _ **Yukina,**_

 _ **I wanted to write you this letter in hope to make you smile until the day we see each other again. I already miss you, more than you'll ever know. Please, don't think I'm being rude or insensitive to you, I…I just would like to see you more than often. I like being with you as much as I can, whenever I can. You taught me a lot about nature, birds, plants, things I would have never found interesting years ago. Most importantly, I learn so much about you and I enjoy doing so. Learning from you and everything about you makes me so happy, I just wish I could give you so much more happiness to feel.**_

 _ **I know I always told you that I love you and will always love you. Even though I'm sure you don't fully understand just yet, but I will always let you know that you are loved by everyone. You will always have a place here in the Human World. But the place I hold for you is special: you are always on my mind and the closest to my heart, well protected and full of joy. You'll always be the lovely flower that retains its features in ice. And that is what makes you more beautiful.**_

 _ **I can't wait to see you again. Please be safe and I'll be sure to be the first one you see when you come back.**_

 _ **Forever Yours,**_

 _ **Kazuma Kuwabara**_

Hiei scoffed at the letter, folding it up and placed it in his pocket. He couldn't help but smirk, "The fool actually managed to write something decent after all." He looked towards Yukina, who was giggling with her strawberry ice cream cone as Kuwabara held the door open for her. Watching as they were about to round a corner, Hiei flitted away, not before taking one last look at his sister before they were out of his sight.

"He better take care of her."


End file.
